The Greatest Wish
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: It's the 2009 Tanabata Festival season. Time for some awesomeness from yours truly!


**My 2009 FLOL Tanabata Festival Fan Fiction submission!**

* * *

Orihime sighed as she sat by the window, looking out onto the backyard of the Kurosaki Clinic. For several weeks, Orihime has been under the weather. Not feeling her usual self that morning, she came to speak with her father-in-law, Isshin. Hearing the door shut, Orihime drew her attention away from the greenness of the yard to see a huge smile on Isshin's face.

"I need to do one more thing before I can give you an answer. Can you please lay down for me?" He requested pulling a strange machine next to the examination table.

"Sure." Orihime held onto her stomach as she did as requested, "Do I have that stomach bug going around town?"

Isshin squirted a clear gel on her lower stomach and moved a weird instrument across the gel, "No. But by the look of things." He turned the monitor to face her, "I'm going to be a grandfather."

Orihime turned towards the monitor, "Is that" her delicate fingers touched the screen.

"Congratulations, mom." Isshin tearfully smiled, printing off a picture of her unborn child.

"My baby." Tears fell ever so gently down her face.

He gently wiped the gel off her skin, and helped her to her feet. "I'd say your about 15 to 16 weeks pregnant. I take it the pain in the ass doesn't know yet?

She shook her head, "Nope, but I'm going to surprise him at the Tanabata Festival tomorrow. He's coming back from Soul Society tonight"

Overjoyed, Isshin pulled Orihime into a tender hug. "Take care of my grand baby. Make sure you get plenty of rest, drink lots of water and take these vitamins." He handed her a prescription for prenatal vitamins. "Take them twice a day with meals." He looked over his glasses, "Real meals, Orihime. No spicy foods for you, got it?"

She softly placed a kiss on his cheek, "Yes, ojii-san."

Isshin escorted Orihime down the hall towards the front door. She suddenly stopped, and turned to the memorial of her would be mother-in-law. Kissing two fingers, Orihime gently touched the framed picture, "Watch over our baby, Masaki."

"Come see me in a month." Isshin waved at Orihime as she walked down the sidewalk. Shutting the door, Isshin walked back to the picture of his late wife. "Our son has grown so fast. He's going to be a dad soon. You would be so proud of him."

Orihime smiled brightly as she walked home. She had stopped by the pharmacy to get her vitamins, grabbed something for dinner at the butchers, and stopped by the florist for some flowers. She also dropped by the bakers to pick up a delicious looking chocolate cake for dessert. She was trying to balance everything in her arms when a voice yelling at her caught her attention.

"Orihime!" he yelled, running up to her from behind.

"Oh, Renji! When did you get back? Where's Rukia?" she asked, setting her bag on a near by bench.

"Back at the bakery. She wanted a cookie. I came to see if you needed a hand. Those bags look heavy." he replied, grabbing a few of the heavier bags for her.

"Thank you, Renji, but it's only a block to my house" her smile was bigger than he remembered.

"Oi, Orihime!" Rukia shouted from up the street, cookie hanging out of her mouth

"Rukia!" She greeted her friend with a hug, "How have you been?"

"Good. We just dropped off Ichigo at home. So, what's been going on since we last spoke?"

Digging into her purse, Orihime showed the pair her babies' first picture., "This, but you can't tell Ichigo."

Their eyes grew huge, "Shut up!" Renji shouted.

"Oh my god, Orihime." Rukia screeched, hugging her friend and so to be mom lightly, "When did you find out?"

Orihime smiled, grabbing her bags and began to walk towards home, "This morning. I'm telling him tomorrow at the festival. Oooh, you two are staying, right?"

"Unfortunately, no. We have to get back to Soul Society tonight." Renji spoke up as they arrived at Orihime's house.

Ichigo sat on the front steps, enjoying the early evening air, "You have your own wife. Keep your nasty hands off mine."

Renji growled, "Get your lazy ass down here and grab these bags. We have to get back home."

Ichigo hobbled down the steps, "Listen, asshole. Those rotten cadets in Soul Society beat my ass, hard. I'm slower than usual tonight."

Renji snickered, "Good thing Orihime is here to baby your sorry ass, huh?"

"Baka!" Ichigo snarled, grabbing the bags from Renji's hands.

"Ja-ku!" He retorted as Rukia pulled him away.

"Lets go Renji, dear. Later Ichigo, Bye Orihime." Rukia drug Renji and his hot headed temper down the street.

"I'm so glad your home, babe." Orihime whispered softly in Ichigo's ear. "Me too, baby. I've missed you so much." He softly kissed her lips.

"Hungry? I have steaks and chicken" Orihime smiled walking up the steps into the house.

"I'm only hungry for you, baby." Ichigo's devious smile made Orihime giggle.

Setting the bags on the kitchen counter, Orihime turned to face him, "Not tonight, babe. I've been a bit under the weather. My stomach is still bothering me."

"I know baby. I was only teasing you. Dad called a while ago. Wanted to remind you to take those vitamins he gave you with a full stomach." Ichigo pulled her into a warm embrace, "I hope you get feeling better, thought. I hate to see me baby under the weather."

The remainder of the evening, the pair spent their time together talking about the last 4 months apart, laughing and have a good time together.

"So Chad asked Tatsuki to marry him. It's about damn time." Ichigo smiled, sipping on his glass of beer.

"They've been together since college. I was beginning to wonder about those two myself."

Ichigo moaned and groaned as he stood up, or at least attempted to stand up, "Remind me not to tell our kids about Soul Society. I don't think I can handle my own children kicking my ass in the academy." He hobbled into the kitchen, "I'm getting to old for this shit."

Orihime laughed, "Babe, your only 30."

"Exactly! 30 is like being 200 in Soul Society years. I'm a old coot." He winced as his back cracked, "My god, I think my brain just exploded. I see the bright lights. I'm coming mom. I'm glad I was able to have freaky sex with Orihime before I died."

Orihime fell over in a fit of laughter, "You're such a drama queen, babe" Her laughter subsided, "Go get in a hot bath."

Ichigo grinned, "Join me?"

"I'll be up in a minute." She gently pushed him towards the steps.

She turned back to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Ichigo paused on the steps and glanced back to watch her. She was humming as she washed the plates, off in her own little world. Ichigo felt a warmth growing in his chest at the fact that she was his.

Ichigo woke up the next morning to the sound of Orihime in the bathroom, throwing up. Grabbing the cordless phone next to the bed, Ichigo went into the bathroom to check on Orihime. Her head was hovering over the toilet bowl, "This is insane." Ichigo knelt down to hold Orihime's hair up. Hitting speed dial, he phoned his dad

"Good morning, Ichigo"

"Dad, I'm getting scared. Orihime is throwing up everything she at last night. Her skin is flush. What if something's seriously wrong with her. I can't lose her, dad. She's my life."

"Relax, Ichigo. If she's throwing up, that's a good thing. She should be over it in a few days, trust me."

"I do trust you, dad. Is there anything I can give her?"

"Crackers, chicken broth, or any clear liquid. Jell-O will also help settle her stomach."

"Ok, dad. Thanks for the help. See you tonight at the festival."

"Later, Ichigo."

Ichigo ran a wash rag under the cold tap water. Gently, he applied a little pressure to her forehead. "You want anything, baby?"

"I could use a glass of water, if it's no trouble?"

"Sure, baby. You want me to help you back into bed?" He asked, holding out his hand. "No, I'm ok, really." she pulled herself up and slowly walked into the bedroom.

As Ichigo ran down to fetch a bottle of water for Orihime, she slowly laid down on the bed, covering her belly with Ichigo's pillow.

Minutes later, Ichigo was back by her side with a wet towel and her water, "Baby." he softly whispered, sitting next to her.

Her angelic face glowed in the morning sun. Orihime's eyes were lightly closed. Taking her hand into his, feeling the warmth of her skin against his, made his heart flutter. He hated these last four months apart. He would go to sleep every night, alone. Being away from her, Ichigo realized how much his life was empty without her by his side.

"I lost you once, baby. I couldn't handle loosing you again." He whispered, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. "I love you so much, Orihime."

Orihime's eyes fluttered open, tears formed in the corner of her eyes, "I'm right here." She placed her hand on his heart, "I'll always be here, Ichigo." She let out a long sigh, "I love you so much, it's hurts. I find myself thinking of reasons why I deserve this love you have given me. All I have to do is look into your eyes, and it's right there."

Ichigo gently slid behind her in their bed, wrapping his arms around her, "Do you remember what you said to me before leaving?"

Wiping her tears away, Orihime turned to face him, " I said I'd live five different lives with five different occupation and then, for those five times." she paused to catch her breath.

"You'd fall in love with the same person." Ichigo finished her sentence, "I heard every word that night. I felt your touch on my hand." He leaned close to her lips, "Felt your breath against my face. That night, was the night I feel in love with you." His lips crushed upon hers with a newfound love and admiration.

"I'm not getting any younger. Make me some grand babies." Isshin stood in the doorway to their bedroom.

Ichigo and Orihime looked up at him, "That's what I'm trying to do, but not while your standing there, you freak." Ichigo replied.

Isshin walked in, carrying his medical bag. "Just coming to check on my patient."

"Talk about a mood killer, geesh." Ichigo rolled off his bed. "I need a cold shower now." grabbing his towel, Ichigo headed into the bathroom.

Isshin sat in front of her, "Follow my finger." moving it from side to side. Gently he felt the sides of her neck, "Dizzy? Blurred or spotty vision?"

"No." Orihime replied, "Just a craving for a bean paste and jelly sandwich."

Isshin shuttered at the thought, "You are one weird woman. Other than that, your fine. Get some rest and plenty of fluids"

"It's normal for me to be throwing up though?" She asked, slightly worried.

"It is," Isshin said with a nod. He rose, picking up his bag as he did. "Take it easy, Orihime. Don't get too worked up. I have no doubt that you're going to be fine, even if you have to deal with my idiotic son."

"HEARD THAT!" A voice yelled from the bathroom and Orihime giggled.

Snuggly wrapped in his towel, Ichigo exited the bathroom, stream from the shower following behind him. Orihime sat at her dressing table, holding onto her hairpins between her fingers. The sounds of swords clanking together. The excruciating shrills of friends crying out in pain. Aizen's laugh, ran in her head. Painful memories once forgotten, came back in a instant.

"It's been a long time since you wore those?" Ichigo questions standing next to her.

"Something's are meant to be forgotten." She replied, placing the hairpins back into her jewelry box.

"Hey, you ok, baby?" kneeling down to her level, Ichigo placed a hand on her knee.

Caressing his face, Orihime smiled, "I'm fine, babe. Your clothes are on the bed." She rose to her feet, grabbed her clothes, and headed towards the shower.

Ichigo placed the last of their picnic lunch into the basket when Orihime made her grand entrance into the kitchen,

"Well, you like?" She asked spinning around. The lavender summer yukata hugged her in all the right places. The V-neck showed her ample cleavage. Her hair was tightly wrapped in a bun. A few loose strands fell down her neck.

Ichigo was in awe. He stood there, mouth open, "Wow! You look so beautiful, Orihime."

She closed the gap between them. Reaching up to fix the collar of his yukata , she breathed in his sent. "You look sexy." Ichigo wore a simple deep purple yukata with a golden-orange dragon embroidered on the back, matching his bleached out orange hair.

Ichigo leaned down and began nibbling on her neck. "I want you so bad, baby."

"Hey now, we're going to be late. Can't have Isshin and Rangiku waiting to long."

"Rangiku, so this is where she's been hiding for the past month." Ichigo replied, grabbing the basket of goodies.

"Yeah, she's been staying at Isshin's while she's on duty here. Would you blame her. He has been a bit lonely since the girls have been gone. She made your old bedroom her little home away from home." She exclaimed, shutting the door behind them.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I can only imagine what she's done with it."

Making their way down the street, friends from their school days stopped and chatted with them. Their modest house was just around the corner from his childhood home.

"Dad? Matsumoto? Anyone one home." he shouted coming in the front door. Light sounds of moans stopped the pair in their tracks.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Orihime asked standing at the door to the kitchen.

"I think I'm," he paused, "Going to be sick." Ichigo replied, holding onto his stomach.

"Oh Isshin. Harder! Mmmm, right there. Yeah, keep going." The voice of Rangiku echoed through the whole house

Ichigo barged through the door, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Oh, hi Ichigo. Orihime, you look beautiful today." Rangiku exclaimed getting off the floor.

"Pervert!" He exclaimed, shaking his fist at his dad.

"What! Rangiku-san had a kink in her back. She was out all night on hollow duty." Isshin replied, "Besides can't daddy have some kind of female contact. Daddy has needs too. I may be old, but I can still get it-"

"La la la la. Do not finish that sentence, please!" Ichigo winced, covering his ears.

Rangiku grinned wickedly, "You would think now that he's married, he wouldn't be blushing so." She stage-whispered to Isshin. Orihime covered her mouth to hide a giggle at Ichigo's spluttering.

"We're leaving," He said sharply, grabbing Orihime's hand. Hime waved as she was practically dragged from the room.

Rangiku glanced at Isshin, "The way they left, you'd think we were doing something awful."

"I wished for us to have a long, happy life together." Said Ichigo, spreading the blanket on the ground.

"That wish already came true when we got married." She looked back at him and smiled.

"What about you, baby. What did you wish for?" Ichigo inquired, standing behind her as they looked over the sparkling water.

As the fireworks shot through the night sky, Orihime pulled Ichigo's hands onto her belly. He sighed, resting his chin against her bare shoulder.

"This" Orihime simply answered.

Rubbing her belly, his hands suddenly froze when the baby inside her kicked. Her beautiful smile suddenly turned into a frown as she felt tears hit her skin. Burrowing his face upon her neck, he cried even harder every time the baby kicked.

"Babe?" she turned to face him. He fell to his knees, crying and shaking.

"When?" He cried out, trying to catch his breath.

"Before you left." Tears rimmed her grey eyes, "Dad confirmed the pregnancy yesterday."

"H-how?" he stuttered, lacing his fingers with hers.

"When a man and women love each other, like we do." She giggled slightly at the expression on his face.

"Who?" He looked up.

"Well, it could be yours, but there was this wild party a few months ago, so it could be Renji's, or Uryuu's. Byakuya did come to visit a while ago, and you know how his voice drives me crazy." She tried her best to hold back a laugh, " I did go to Chad's one night. So it's possible he got me pregnant. Then there was Hisagi. That 69 on his face isn't just for decoration. Perhaps it's your dad's." Unable to control her laughter, Orihime sat down in front of him, "You're the dad, silly."

"I'm going to be a dad? This isn't a dream, right? You're pregnant with my baby, and I'm going to be a dad?" Ichigo asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, Ichi! Your going to be a dad." Orihime giggled as his hands cupped her face.

Ichigo's lips gently touched hers, feeling a slight pressure upon them. Adding a slight pressure of her own, Orihime began to return the kiss the exact moment a huge golden firework exploded in the sky above them.

Orihime hugged him tightly, "You're going to be a wonderful dad, Ichigo."

Smoothing her hair with his hand, Ichigo smiled, "This is the best Tanabata wish I could ever ask for."

Isshin stood off in the distance under the street light. His hands deep in his pockets, a huge smile on his face. Gentle hands snaked around his waist. The sweet smell of roses enveloped his senses.

"One down, two to go." Her voice had a calming effect on him. Isshin turned to face a pair of blue eyes framed by long, orange hair.

"Karin and Jinta just got married, honey. Give them some alone time before they start a family." Softly, he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Yuzu is more into her studies at the University than finding a boyfriend."

"And what of us?" she asked, lacing her fingers with his.

"I think one surprise is enough for the boy, at least in one day. Don't you agree, Rangiku?" He looked down into those beautiful eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

Rangiku blinked for a moment, shifting her gaze from her lover to Orihime staring at them "I guess your right, love." She smiled brightly and waved at Orihime.

"Umm, Ichigo?" Orihime pointed towards the couple kissing under the light.

Ichigo opened his eyes and turned towards the direction Orihime was pointing, "Is the my dad and." His eyes squinted, "OH MY GOD!" Ichigo shouted as his dad and Rangiku walked hand in hand into the darkness.

* * *

** you for taking the time to read this. I owe you all a huge thanks for being so very kind to me over the years!**

** 2. A huge thanks to HealerSayain for being an awesome beta. You are a goddess and I appreciate your time and help!**


End file.
